Two known methods of feeding tufts into a carrier are described in EP 0 759 101 B1. In one method, yarn it transported down a tube by air. In practice, the airflow to achieve this needs to be so strong that it is turbulent on leaving the tube, making yarn exiting buffet and impossible to control to place in the carrier.
The second method show mechanical means of feeding the yarn. This is workable, but it involves complex mechanisms with a large number of wear parts, and is limited in speed by the requirement to move the feeder back to its start position and select it before feeding.